Renaissance
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Une fanfiction sur Rose Tyler et le Docteur humain, de retour dans le Monde de Pete. L'histoire d'une renaissance, l'histoire d'une nouvelle vie. L'histoire d'une vie et d'une romance.


**Renaissance**

Le phœnix renaissait de ses cendres, la légende était bien connue sur Terre, issue de la mythologie grecque ou de mythes encore plus anciens. Elle l'était aussi sur Gallifrey où les Seigneurs du Temps s'étaient d'une certaine façon depuis presque toujours assimilés aux phœnix.

Cependant leur pouvoir s'était aussi avéré fragile et comme les phœnix des légendes ils s'étaient consumés dans les flammes, ne laissant rien de plus dans leur sillage qu'un simple mythe, une légende, à peine un souvenir de leur seule existence… Un mythe et un dernier oiseau de feu, éternel quant à lui ; le dernier des phœnix encore vivant : le Docteur.

Et tel l'Oiseau de Feu, il renaissait à présent de ses propres cendres...

Prologue :

Ce n'était pas un nouveau corps. Celui-là, il le connaissait très bien et depuis un long moment déjà. Mais ça restait une nouvelle régénération. Une de plus, sa douzième déjà. Et il se sentait à nouveau comme un étranger. Un étranger dans son propre corps. Et d'autant plus étranger que ses souvenirs de seigneur du temps, s'ils étaient intacts et complets, se mêlaient à ceux d'une humaine, Donna Noble. C'était elle qui avait provoqué sa régénération et accessoirement sauvé sa vie et celle de tout l'Univers. Mais il n'avait pas que ses seuls souvenirs, il avait une part de son esprit et même de sa personnalité.

Un peu plus tôt, ils avaient pu constater tous les deux qu'il parlait comme elle, comme s'il l'imitait sans le vouloir. Et même certaines de ses actions lui rappelaient sa compagne… Mais le changement ne concernait pas que son esprit : il était aussi physique. Son ADN n'était plus le même et dans sa poitrine il ne sentait battre qu'un seul cœur.

Comme un vulgaire humain !

Mais ça voulait dire qu'il était à moitié humain à présent. En tout cas en partie humain. Plus qu'il ne l'imaginait peut-être bien… Il n'avait qu'un seul cœur mais s'y faisait mieux qu'avant. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois où il avait été humain, alors qu'il se cachait de la famille de sang et qu'il avait pris l'identité d'un professeur d'histoire en 1913. John Smith…A l'époque, il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était et ne pouvait donc pas en souffrir.

Aujourd'hui, il avait tous ses souvenirs et en soufrait. A l'époque, il avait rêvé de ses aventures passées. Mais là, il était dans le Tardis, venait de détruire – pour une énième fois – les Daleks, et savait qu'il ne rêvait pas et il avait rêvé de Rose…

Rose Tyler. Il l'avait senti qui disparaissait, s'estompait peu à peu ne laissant que les souvenirs et les regrets. Des regrets qui continuaient de le hanter alors même qu'elle était enfin revenue. Enfin de nouveau à ses côtés. Mais aux côtés de l'autre Docteur. L'original, le vrai… Le Docteur se demandait même s'il pouvait se jalouser lui-même.

De loin, il observait son double, le Docteur Seigneur du Temps, et Donna, le « Docteur Donna », qui conseillaient, encourageaient, félicitaient leurs élèves au maniement du TARDIS. Les « enfants du temps », comme les avaient appelés Davros, ramenaient tous ensemble, unis dans le TARDIS, la Terre a son emplacement d'origine dans le cosmos. A sa vraie place.

Et tandis qu'il pensait cela, le nouveau Docteur se demandait où serait la sienne de place… Deux Docteurs ne pouvant pas coexister ensemble – et il le savait aussi bien que le Seigneur du Temps duquel il était issu – il ignorait ce qui allait pouvoir advenir de lui.

En attendant, il sentait plus proche de Donna que de ses autres compagnons. Elle partageait une part de son esprit comme il partageait une part du sien après tout. Ils étaient forcement liés.

« Cette cascade était vraiment impressionnante, dit le Docteur-Donna en allant s'assoir à côté de lui à l'écart des autres, mais la Terre n'y était pas à sa place.

- Non, pas plus que les autres planètes. Aucune n'aurait jamais dû s'y trouver en fait. »

C'était vrai, tout ça avait été l'œuvre des Daleks, de ses pires ennemis. Et ils avaient enfin été exterminés. Il les avait exterminés. Après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait et ce qu'ils avaient fait à son peuple, ils avaient enfin disparus. Cependant, il savait qu'il allait devoir en payer le prix…

« Même les abeilles vont revenir sur Terre, plaisanta le demi Seigneur du Temps. »

Donna Noble rit de bon cœur. A présent, cette histoire semblait n'être qu'un détail, pourtant c'était grâce à elle que le Docteur avait pu retrouver la trace de la Terre. Et sauver l'humanité des Daleks, non, l'univers entier des Daleks. Encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois, ça s'était fini en génocide. Il avait commis un génocide. Et le Docteur humain sentait que c'était ses actes qui lui valaient une telle méfiance de la part de son double. Lui ne les regrettait même pas, il était même fier de cette extermination. Trop humain…

Le bruit familier du TARDIS résonna dans les oreilles du demi Seigneur du Temps et de ses compagnons : ils étaient arrivés à destination, dans le système solaire. Le Docteur humain courut ouvrir la porte du TARDIS la Terre devant ses yeux avait retrouvé sa place. Il était temps qu'il trouve la sienne maintenant.

Des cris de joie fusèrent à l'intérieur du TARDIS, il se retourna et vit tous ses anciens ou actuels compagnons se jeter dans les bras des uns des autres même si pour beaucoup ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures. Ils formaient une vraie famille et cela lui fit chaud au seul cœur qui lui restait. Leur joie communicative le toucha et malgré les doutes de beaucoup de ses amis, il se joignit aux embrassades.

L'euphorie retombée, les voyageurs exceptionnels commencèrent à se raconter des tas d'histoires qu'il avait vécues avec chacune d'entre elles. Mais le Docteur annonça qu'ils devaient rentrer chez eux. Tous comprirent à ce moment-là que c'était la fin du voyage, un ultime voyage avec le Docteur. Même si certains espéraient bien pouvoir rester – comme Rose Tyler. La jeune femme avait enfin réussi à revenir dans son univers, auprès de son Docteur, et elle n'avait aucune envie de le quitter à nouveau et retourner dans le monde parallèle où elle avait été enfermée. Pourtant, humain comme gallifréen, le Docteur savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester aussi facilement dans le TARDIS avec lui, avec eux.

Le Seigneur du Temps lança le TARDIS à nouveau dans le vortex temporel pour ramener un à un les Enfants du Temps chez eux. Il s'approcha ensuite de son double humain qu'il n'avait pas encore osé approcher :

« Alors, comment, je dois t'appeler ? Docteur ?

- Tu ne crois toujours pas que je suis vraiment toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, j'ai plutôt des doutes sur le fait que tu sois seulement moi.

- J'ai aussi une part de Donna, je le sais. Mais je reste le Docteur c'est une part infime de sa personnalité.

- Alors tu es un Seigneur du Temps ?

- Non, je suis un humain : je n'ai qu'un seul cœur.

- Alors, tu n'es pas vraiment moi.

- J'ai ton esprit et ton corps ! Ils ont seulement en quelque sorte mutés.

- Tu te considères comme un mutant, une dérivation ?

- La question est de savoir à quel point. Je suis toujours bien plus proche de toi que d'elle si ça t'inquiète.

- Je le pense aussi.

- Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas rester ?

- Qui ?

- Rose. Tu le sens aussi, n'est-ce pas Qu'elle veut rester.

- Bien sûr. Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle finira bien par le comprendre.

- Tu comptes vraiment l'abandonner ? Une seconde fois ?

- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ?

- Ca ne détruira pas l'univers si elle reste…

- Elle est morte dans cet univers : sa vie n'est plus ici, plus avec moi.

- Elle pourrait rester malgré tout. Elle nous a déjà choisis une fois, elle ne veut pas d'autre vie que celle-ci : voyager dans le TARDIS. Elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait rester avec nous – pour toujours.

- Tu as bien mes souvenirs… Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

- Malgré ce que tu crois, je suis bien une de tes régénérations ! J'ai les mêmes souvenirs que toi, la même mémoire et les mêmes connaissances.

- Et ton nom ?

- Celui que l'on t'a aussi donné sur Gallifrey, il y a neuf cent quatre ans.

- D'accord, et tes sentiments ?

- Tout ce que tu ressens toi-même.

- Tu éludes.

- Je fais comme toi. Ce que je ressens à quel sujet ?

- Rose. Que tu aies mes souvenirs, d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'inspire depuis que tu t'es régénéré ?

- Je suis toi, Docteur. Je n'arrive pas à le dire. Même à moi-même.

- Tu es à moitié humain, toi. Tu peux trouver les mots.

- Et tu veux les entendre ?

- Oui, je veux les entendre de ta bouche, lui confirma le Docteur.

- D'accord, céda son double. »

Le Docteur humain tourna son regard vers la jeune femme blonde aux yeux noisette qui discutait avec sa vieille amie Sarah Jane. Il la fixa longuement du regard et commença toujours à voix basse à décrire ce qu'il ressentait :

« Elle est fantastique, sa voix était plus troublée que jamais, et… Je n'ai plus qu'un seul cœur, mais je le sens battre avec autant de précision que les deux cœurs que j'avais avant. Aussi fort qu'avant. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis vraiment, un mélange des deux races sûrement. J'agis comme toi pourtant, je ne sais toujours pas dire ce que je ressens. Mais je sais une chose : si je n'ai plus qu'un seul cœur, il ne bat que pour elle. »

Choqué par sa propre sincérité, il se recula de quelques pas sans cesser de fixer du regard la jeune femme dont il venait ainsi de parler. Le Seigneur du Temps tourna à son tour son regard vers la jeune femme puis recommença à jauger son double du regard, sa parfaite copie. Il n'avait plus de doutes. Et il comprenait parfaitement sa passion : le dernier souvenir que les deux hommes partageaient se résumait à leurs retrouvailles inespérées. Au regard tendre de Rose qui lui demandait de ne pas mourir alors qu'elle venait à peine de le retrouver.

Il se souvenait de la joie immense qu'il avait alors éprouvé, le dernier sentiment qu'il avait eu avant de se régénérer et donner naissance à cette copie de lui-même. Il se souvenait de ses larmes de joie et de douleur à la fois qui coulaient malgré elle sur son corps mourant. Tous ces souvenirs qu'ils partageraient toujours, lui et son double. Tous ces souvenirs, il devait les laisser à son double à présent et les laisser derrière lui. Pour son propre bien. Et surtout celui de Rose.

Non, il ne l'abandonnerait pas cette fois. Cette fois, ce sera elle qui l'abandonnera.

...

Un après un, ils étaient tous partis, il les avait tous ramené chez eux. Et il ne leur restait plus qu'un seul voyage à faire. Un dernier, un dernier voyage. Et celui-ci arrivait à son terme…

Jackie Tyler sortit la première du TARDIS, le second Docteur sur ses talons. Rose avait peur de dire au revoir à sa mère. Elle l'aimait beaucoup mais depuis longtemps elle avait décidé où était sa place, où lui demandait d'être son cœur. Mais pourtant, elle aurait aimé repoussé cet instant, ce dernier adieu.

Hésitante, elle sortit à son tour et sentit tout de suite l'air frais et salé lui caresser le visage. Le paysage qui se découvrait devant ses yeux était bien trop familier à son goût… La baie du grand méchant loup.

« Une petite seconde, c'est l'univers parallèle, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Rose juste pour dire de parler.

- Ton monde, Rose, lui répondit le Seigneur du Temps en sortant à son tour du TARDIS.

- Et les murs du monde se referment, ajouta le Docteur Donna, maintenant que la bombe n'a pas explosé, la réalité dimensionnelle reprend ses droits. Vous voyez ? Je commence à maitriser l'affaire.

- Pas question ! S'exclama la jeune femme blessée à l'idée qu'il allait encore l'abandonner. J'ai passé tellement de temps à te retrouver, je vais pas t'abandonner maintenant !

- Pourtant il le faut car nous avons sauvé l'univers mais à un prix, et le prix c'est lui. Il a détruit les Daleks en commettant un génocide. Il est devenu trop dangereux pour être seul.

- C'est toi qui m'as fait ! Dit le Second Docteur.

- Exactement, tu es né d'une bataille, empreint de sang, de colère et assoiffé de vengeance Ca te fait penser à quelqu'un ? »

Rose voyait bien à qui il faisait allusion. Mais il n'avait pas le droit ! Elle avait besoin de lui, pas d'un vulgaire clone.

« C'est moi, reprit le Docteur, à notre première rencontre. Et tu m'as transformé, Rose. Tu peux faire la même chose pour lui.

- Mais il n'est pas toi !

- Il a besoin de toi et ça, c'est vraiment moi. »

Rose pleurait, comme la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici. Cette baie du grand méchant loup allait toujours voir leurs adieux, se dit-elle.

Donna Noble remarqua vite son trouble et décida d'aider le Docteur à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle :

« Mais c'est bien plus que ça, ne voyez-vous pas le cadeau qu'il vous fait ? Allez, dites-le lui.

- Je lui ressemble, je pense comme lui : mêmes souvenirs, mêmes pensées. Tout est pareil. Excepté que je n'ai qu'un cœur.

- Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Rose qui commençait à douter.

- Je suis en partie humain et plus précisément pour l'âge : je vieillirais sans jamais me régénérer. Je n'ai qu'une seule vie, Rose Tyler, j'aimerais la passer avec toi. Si tu le veux…

- Tu vas vraiment vieillir en même temps que moi ?

- Avec toi, corrigea la copie du Seigneur du Temps. »

Rose était toute chamboulée à cette idée. Jamais, elle n'avait imaginé que ce serait possible, que ce serait réel. Elle s'avança vers le second Docteur et posa lentement sa main sur son torse. Surprise, elle comprit qu'il disait bel et bien la vérité en n'entendant qu'un seul battement régulier.

« On doit y aller, dit le Docteur derrière elle, cette réalité est en train de se refermer. Pour toujours.

- Mais, commença Rose en voulant le rattraper alors qu'il retournait à son TARDIS, ça va pas ! Le Docteur, c'est toujours toi…

- Lui, c'est moi.

- D'accord, dit Rose qui pourtant avait besoin d'une preuve pour le laisser partir loin d'elle, répondez moi tous les deux. Quand j'étais sur cette plage, le jour le plus dur de toute ma vie, quelle est la dernière chose que tu m'ais dites ? Allez vas-y, dis-le ! »

Les deux Docteurs s'étaient approchés d'elle et l'original, le Seigneur du Temps éternel, commença à répondre avec difficulté ces mots qu'il avait en dernier prononcés devant l'hologramme de celle qu'il aimait :

« J'ai dit : Rose Tyler.

- Oui et… Quelle était la fin de la phrase ?

- Faut-il que je la dise ? Demanda le Docteur qui semblait bien décidé à ne pas le faire.

- Et toi, Docteur ? Demanda Rose en se tournant vers le double de l'homme qu'elle aime. Quelle était la fin de la phrase ? »

Son cœur battait plus fort que jamais alors que le Docteur humain se penchait lentement vers son oreille et lui murmurait enfin les mots qu'elle attendait, qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps :

« Je t'aime de tous mes cœurs. »

Ces mots qu'elle avait tant espérés et qu'elle avait aussi tant craint de ne jamais les entendre la bouleversèrent plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée. Rose empoigna la veste bleue du Docteur humain et l'embrassa passionnément tout en sentant que celui-ci répondait avec autant de passion à son baiser qu'il en avait fait preuve dans sa déclaration.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'embrassait ou qu'il l'embrassait mais bien la première fois qu'ils échangeaient ensemble un tel baiser. Leur étreinte cessa assez brusquement quand Rose entendit le son du TARDIS le Docteur partait, la laissait ici. Elle aurait voulu lui dire au revoir cette fois.

La jeune femme courut vers l'emplacement du TARDIS où la boite bleue se dématérialisait déjà. Elle fixa d'un regard triste le vide qui lui faisait maintenant face. Sa chère boite bleue et son Docteur étaient partis… Pour toujours. Le TARDIS et toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Rose Tyler sentit la main du Docteur humain prendre la sienne et la serrer.

La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers celle de son compagnon. Son regard était celui du Docteur et elle y voyait autant de peur que d'amour, le même regard que celui qui l'avait hanté pendant deux ans, le regard plein de tristesse et d'espoir que son hologramme avait eu deux ans plus tôt sur cette même plage de Norvège.

Rose serra à son tour la main de son Docteur et soutint son regard, prête à enfin affronter, à ses côtés, l'avenir qui les attendait.


End file.
